Recuerdos de un Héroe
by Hana Masuku
Summary: Linea de tiempo creada a través de los recuerdos de Alfred el trágico día del 11 de Septiembre de 2001. El único día en el que Alfred no sonríe. Angst/Drama... y claro, Trágico. Pj's: América.


**Avisos: **Hetalia no me pertenece, solo tomé prestado uno de sus personajes. La historia está basada en el atentado a las Torres Gemelas en Estados Unidos el pasado 9-11-01. Lo hago con el mayor respeto, espero disfruten de esto que yo considero un homenaje a esa fecha y las personas que fallecieron ese día. Drama/Angst.

* * *

><p><strong>Diez años.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Abril de 1973. _

.

.

La construcción de las torres gemelas del World Trade Center terminó, una fiesta se celebró el 4 de abril. Alfred junto con el presidente y algunos gobernadores fueron a festejar con la gente que allí trabajaría y los arquitectos a los que en parte se les dedicaba la fiesta.

-¡Hey! Es momento de un brindis, por los edificios más grandes del mundo. –Todos levantaron sus copas ante las palabras de su país con una sonrisa.

-¡Por los edificios más grandes del mundo! –Gritaron todos alegres juntando sus copas en el brindis, Alfred sentía que su país progresaba y evolucionaba para convertirse en un lugar mejor para vivir.

_._

_._

_Septiembre de 2011._

.

.

El presidente de los estados unidos se acomodaba la corbata junto a Alfred para dar el discurso del 11 de septiembre como todos los años a diferencia de que en la fecha se conmemoraban 10 años de lo sucedido el pasado once de septiembre, Alfred se encontraba divagando, en su mundo como todos los años en esa fatídica fecha.

-¿América, necesita ayuda?

-No, estoy bien, gracias señor.

Terminando los arreglos de su traje de luto negro, más formal de lo que desearía el americano salió a dar una vuelta por Nueva York, como siempre el ajetreo era terrible, gente por todos lados, se veían varios ciudadanos con cinta negra en demostración de luto, decidió no pasar por ese lugar, siempre recordaba ese día en su casa, en silencio, alejado de los que pudieran verlo quebrarse por el horrible suceso, así que eso fue lo que hiso, terminado de arreglarse y luego de la caminata fue hacia su casa en Manhattan cerró la puerta, desconecto el teléfono, cerró las ventanas con cortinas obscuras y prendió la televisión quitándole el volumen, recostándose en el sofá cerrando los ojos dejando que el dolor se valla con los recuerdos que traía esa fecha dolorosa marcada para siempre en su historia.

Cada vez que lo recordaba se le hacía tan claro como el agua no importaba cuantos años pasaran, siempre era una cronología que recordaba a la perfección, cada rostro era imborrable en su memoria.

_._

_._

_Septiembre de 2001._

.

.

Alfred hablaba animadamente con uno de sus ciudadanos, un joven de tez negra que tendría alrededor de unos diez años, estaban en la puerta del Hotel Marriott, a unos metros de ambas torres, el americano rubio salía de las oficinas que allí se situaban cuando se cruzó con el joven, estuvieron charlando un buen rato un poco de todo, el niño le comentó que se hospedaba en ese hotel porque su madre trabajaba en las oficinas centrales de la Torre Norte del World Trade Center.

-Oh… ya veo ¿Así que quieres ser piloto de grande? -Interrogó el rubio mientras le compraba un helado al joven, este le sonrió con alegría.

-¡Sí! Sería genial, quiero poder pilotear todas las naves que sean posibles, volar es lo mas lindo que hay.

-No te lo discuto, también soy piloto. –Dijo orgulloso Alfred, a lo que al niño se le iluminaron los ojos y comenzó dar saltitos a su alrededor haciendo preguntas acerca de qué se sentía ser piloto.

-Es una sensación genial, espero que puedas ser un buen piloto pequeño ¡Serás un héroe como yo!

-Si lo seré señor Alfred, se lo prometo. –El niño miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y abrió grande los ojos. -¡Oh no! Ya son las 8:30, si no voy a buscar a mi mamá se enfadará con migo, ha sido un gusto conocerlo señor, le prometo que cuando sea piloto lo invitaré a que vuele con migo. –El americano mayor le dio una grata sonrisa y lo despidió luego de asentir con la cabeza, era un día soleado y alegre. Se giró y vio las torres desde su centro, se veían tan majestuosas, dio un suspiro satisfecho y se giró.

Ahí empezó. Un ruido extraño que desconcertó sus pensamientos.

Al levantar la vista pudo ver y reconocer al instante el avión Boeing 767 saliéndose de su curso y yendo directo a la torre norte, todos a su alrededor se paralizaron por más de medio segundo, nadie movió un musculo, no se veía más que el humo negro emanando de allí, no se escucho un solo ruido que no proviniera de ese lugar, era como una sordera producida por el shock, ya después se escucho el estruendo, los gritos desesperados de los que estaban ahí, la vista del fuego batir lejos en la estructura, una punzada en la cabeza, un dolor muy fuerte causado por los que murieron al instante de la torre y el avión, gritos, llantos desesperados, una sensación de pérdida, sin saber para donde ir o que hacer, el humo rápidamente se apodero de los que estaban cerca, pedazos de escombros provenientes de la torre y el avión comenzaron a caer, no pudo moverse en ese momento lo que hiso que un pedazo de metal callera directo a su cabeza, dejando una herida abierta entre los mechones de su cabello rubio ahora manchado con sangre, no era solo la cicatriz del impacto, era la herida abierta que había dejado la destrucción de uno de los edificios mas importantes de su país, de él.

Maldijo un poco luego de toser humo y recordó lo dicho por el niño, además de ya escuchar las sirenas, aparte de los gritos, pudo sentir vidas apagándose dentro del edificio, sus estadounidenses estaban perdiendo la vida, pensó en que no era demasiado tarde para ir a buscar al pequeño niño y a su madre, tubo la esperanza de que aun ambos estuvieran bien, contrario a lo que su sentido común haría se adentro en la humareda abriendo con dificultad la puerta cerrada dejando salir personas que estaban dentro del lugar, por mas que estuviera buscando al pequeño su gente necesitaba ayuda, después de dejarlos salir escuchó mas cercana la sirena de los bomberos y la policía, casi no podía respirar pero continuaba ayudando a la gente a salir hasta poder divisar un joven con traje de bombero que venía con un casco, este le comentó que había varios ayudándoles a quitar a la gente y buscar heridos, el americano sintió por un momento el apoyo y el cómo se ayudaba su gente entre sí, el joven bombero le entregó una máscara protectora y un casco junto con una chaqueta no inflamable de las de bomberos.

-Muchas gracias. –Dijo el americano luego de ponerse los objetos entregados.

-Es mi trabajo, no se preocupe, gracias a usted por ayudarnos. –El bombero se dispuso a dar media vuelta cuando un pedazo de techo se desplomó sobre ambos, Alfred no logró reaccionar pero casi no sintió el impacto, cosa que el otro bombero, un humano común y corriente si sintió, rápidamente el rubio fue a socorrerle. Pero ya era tarde. El americano sintió un vacio en el corazón, pudo solo después de entregar el cuerpo a los compañeros bomberos del joven salir corriendo escaleras arriba ayudando a la gente que iba bajando por ella, indicándoles donde podrían encontrar la salida, viendo los desastres causados y… la peor parte, los cadáveres al ver como se desplomaban a su alrededor faltos de oxigeno, busco entre las muchas personas preguntando por un niño de color que buscaba a su madre, desesperado al enterarse que uno de los oficinistas que trabajaba con ella había sido directamente impactado por el avión, su cubículo había sido destruido por completo, la desesperación y las ansias de llegar hicieron que el humo no le importara y saliera mas aprisa a donde el fuego se hacía presente, al llegar pudo notar varios cadáveres, el pecho le dolió demasiado, cayó de rodillas y escuchó un fuerte impacto, otro mas en el pecho, el estruendo casi parecía surrealista al poder ver por la ventana atreves del humo la torre sur estallar en llamas, unas danzantes llamas rojas que arrasaban con todo a su paso al igual que las que acompañaban al americano en esa travesía por el infierno, sabía que pronto todo se desplomaría… de pronto pudo sentir un grito, un llanto, una súplica, se dirigió hacia donde se escuchaba pues el lugar ya estaba vacío pero aún no se sabía cuántos eran los sobrevivientes de eso, el pedido de ayuda se le hiso familiar, era la voz del niño, se asomó a la ventana y vio al pequeño parado en la punta de una ventana rota con una mujer, su madre, ambos tomados de la mano, Alfred calló en lo que estaban por hacer, rápidamente gritó.

-¡No lo hagan! ¡No! –Suplicó el americano pero ya era tarde madre e hijo saltaron hacia el vacío, una herida se abrió en su corazón cuando vio pasar a ambos estadounidenses por enfrente de él sin poder hacer nada al respecto, el mas pequeño lo miró con absoluta tristeza en los ojos, incumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho antes al americano, esas promesas de niños que se hacen una vez y luego se olvidan, pero esa Alfred jamás la olvidaría, al menos no en los próximos mil años. Tosió, el humo estaba afectándole también, comenzó a bajar las escaleras pero ya se hacía imposible no quemarse con los barandales derretidos por el calor y las escaleras a medio destruir, realmente no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo salir solo siguió bajando hasta toparse con unos bomberos que lo ayudaron, el oxigeno le faltaba y una herida sobre su ceja no lo dejaban ver bien al tener un hilo de sangre por ella, llenando la mitad de su rostro de ese tono carmín mesclado con el hormigón del lugar, al ser retirado Alfred no pudo evitar casi desplomarse al mismo tiempo que la torre caía, la sensación de que todo se volvía obscuro pudo con él, sin darse cuenta, era retirado cual muñeco inerte en brazos de dos bomberos que corrían desesperados por sacarlo creyéndolo uno de los que trabajaban ahí. Alfred estaba llorando. Por su gente, por sus torres, por el niño… por su amada nación.

-Por qué… -Susurraba con dolor y el alma destruida, los pulmones le dolían de aspirar ese denso humo de hormigón y yeso, las manos de apoyarse en la baranda de hierro derretida por el calor de la escalera, pero nada se comparaba con el dolor en su pecho oprimiéndolo y apoderándose de él con gritos desesperados.

Mujeres, niños, todos muertos, su país estaba en pleno ataque de quien sabe qué, de quien sabe dónde. Todo su Manhattan estaba cubierto por una nube negra, las cenizas se encontraban en todos lados, ignorando a los paramédicos del lugar se levantó de la camilla, dejándole el espacio a alguien que lo necesitara más que el, comenzó a caminar, en trance, viendo a la gente toser y caer a su alrededor, no recordaba dolor mas grande que el de ver a su gente, su inocente gente ser intoxicada por aquella neblina tan densa, robándoles la vida.

Al detenerse y limpiar los lentes que se le habían cubierto de hollín se giró a donde antes brillaba el sol, donde estuvieron una vez sus dos grandes orgullos ¿Y sus torres? ¿Dónde estaban sus dos grandes monumentos, desafíos de la humanidad? ¿Dónde? En llamas.

Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, el sollozo se convirtió en un llanto prolongado y fuerte, un fuerte llanto seguido por gritos de dolor desgarradores, podía ver a la gente arrojarse de el techo de los edificios, hombres mujeres por igual, los ojos le ardían cada vez que lloraba mas y mas, el ardor crecía hasta cubrir todo su ser, incluyendo su garganta, la que desgarraba al gritar repetidos ¡No! …con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su ser. Quería dejar de verlos más sabía que no podía, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que sentir ese dolor, solo así lo recordaría por siempre. Ese día sería imposible para el no olvidarlos.

Su celular vibraba cada medio segundo, sin contener el llanto atendió la última llamada que le hicieron, ya habían pasado horas y el americano aun no podía contener el llanto, era imposible cuando toda su gente lloraba, todos con el corazón destruido, ni siquiera su presidente estaba allí, su actual jefe había salido en su visita a Florida, todos parecían tan lejanos, de repente el continente le parecía una isla en donde su país lentamente se hundía, estaba muriendo, acercó el teléfono a su oído casi automático, entre sollozos.

-¡América!... ¿¡Dónde está!... ¡Atentaron contra el pentágono!... ¡También New York! ¿América?… ¡Responda! ...Dónde está. –Preguntaba el sub oficial de la armada gritándole al teléfono, sólo escuchaba sollozos del otro lado del teléfono, Alfred pudo articular dos palabras, estaba muerto en vida.

-…Estoy… e-estoy… -Hiso una pausa.-…Ma-Manhattan…

-…Vamos para allá. –El hombre del otro lado de la línea colgó, Alfred pudo alejar el celular de su oído y ver que tenía la casilla llena de mensajes, números desconocidos, su presidente, otros países… dejó caer el celular al piso, sin ver como se estrellaba, lentamente comenzó su camino hacía lo que sería una lucha contra sí mismo y contra casi medio mundo.

Encontraría a los culpables aunque su vida y su reputación estuvieran en riesgo, ya nada le importaba mas que hacer justicia por su gente, se llevó una mano al pecho, donde estaba su corazón destrozado y soltó un último grito cayendo de rodillas, hasta en su cabello cubierto de cenizas y sangre se podía notar que había envejecido por lo menos unos diez años, estaba destruido.

_._

_._

_Septiembre de 2011._

.

.

Sin sobresalto alguno Alfred se levantó de su trance, secándose las lagrimas que habían empañado su sueño, todos los años era igual, igual de nítido, tan claro como el agua, la cicatriz de su alma no se cerraba, volvía a abrirse, ese día sería fuerte, solo en ese momento en el que recordaba con tanto detalle aquel atentado era en el que no podía evitar el dolor. Si, sería fuerte por su gente, estando con él o no, no dejarían de ser estadounidenses, ese niño, su madre, el bombero, los recordaría así como recordaba sus caras cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Ellos no merecían tener un país débil, ellos merecen tener un héroe como nación.

Como todos los años Alfred se va con su actual jefe, dan un discurso en donde yacen los monumentos a las torres, saludan gente, viene la prensa, ese día Alfred está serio, ese día, el rubio no sonríe, sólo ese día, Alfred recuerda y conmemora a los caídos en el atentado del 11 de septiembre de 2001.

Ya pasaron diez años, la herida sigue abierta en la nación, solo que a diferencia de otras heridas, Alfred quiere que esta nunca sane, jamás olvidarla, se lo prometió a si mismo aquel día, así será para él.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Termine. No lo puedo creer, espero les agrade, lo hago con el mayor respeto, sé que habría valido mas que lo hubiera subido el mismo día pero la inspiración se hiso presente recién transcurrido aquella fecha u,u já, igual gracias como siempre a mis amigas del rol. Un abrázate grande, este va para Su. Ya quiero leer tu fic! Te adoro.

.

.

**¿Te gustó la historia? Deja review! ;w;**

**¿No te gustó la historia? Quéjate en un reviwe! D8**

**XD Sé que quieres dejar uno.**


End file.
